It Came Down from the Chimney
My name is Willow and... I have a very disturbing experience to report... I’m 14 and I live in Detroit. The day of the incident was November 24th, 2018. I was in my living room getting ready for Christmas and doing some last-minute decorating while my daughter, Rose, was in her room sleeping. My house was pretty standard and we had a little fireplace where I was hanging her stocking and some ornaments on the silver garland we had put up earlier. It was around 11: 00 p.m when I heard this... Kind of scraping sound from inside the chimney. I figured it was just a bird that had got stuck and continued to decorate while humming a Christmas tune to myself. The scratching got louder and more frantic so... I decided to grab a broom from the kitchen and look up the chimney. Honestly, I regret that moment more than anything... there was a large, black shadow with yellow glowing eyes starring at me with a twisted grin. It was no more than two feet away from my face as I jumped back from that... that thing. : The creature leaped out of the fireplace and I could now clearly see that it was a tall, human-like shadow with horns sprouting from its head and instead of hands it had claws... no other features could be made out except its mouth and eyes. It hissed at me and tilted its neck at an angle where it looked broken. I backed away slowly, still hoping it was just some kind of animal as it followed my movements at the same pace. My back pressed up against the living room wall and the creature came closer and closer... it took its time as if mocking me. Adrenalin and fear-filled me as I remembered the broom that was lying near me. I took it and with all my strength bashed it into the side of the monster's head. I heard a crack but it wasn't the skull of the monster... it was the broom snapping in half. The monster growled at me and lunged at me with its claw-like hands poised to hit my head... I screamed put my arms up in front of me in defense causing the creature to slash my wrists and hands instead. I hissed in pain and heard the last sound I wanted to at that moment... footsteps on the stairs. : Rose was walking down the stairs groggily with her little stuffed bear in her arms. “Mommy?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her little eyes widened as she saw the monster “run!” I yelled but the monster was already running at my little girl with inhuman speed... it was upon Rose in seconds and had sunk its teeth into her flesh before she could run. I ran towards the creature as it ripped into my little girl's neck, most likely ending her life. “Get off of her!” I yelled and hit, punched, and kicked the creature as it devoured my little girl. I heard sirens from outside as I continued to try and get the creature away. It faced me with those horrible eyes and with a high pitched scream slashes at me before bolting towards the fireplace and going up. : Apparently, the people living next to us had heard us screaming and asked for a statement and description of what happened... this is the report and I hope that any of you out there listening or reading this can tell me just what I saw that night... Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Marked for Review